


We Should Stay Like This

by Kaishiru



Series: SuzaLulu Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku comes home after a really long day at Lelouch's former home. He finds Lelouch asleep or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Stay Like This

It was close to 7 a.m. when Suzaku finally came home, now walking into his bedroom quietly so he won't disturb his “sleeping” husband. The morning sun was just peaking over the horizon and shone into their window so faintly as the brunet started to change out of his uniform. He took the hanger out of the closet and hung the jacket on it, soon placing it into the closet on an available spot. He did the same with his pants and changed into his most comfortable sweat pants. He'll have to steam press his uniform later today when he's more awake. For now, he's really tired. As much as he wants to, he was too tired to change out of his button up white shirt. So he just climbed into bed after making sure most of his uniform was hung up in the closet properly.

Not wanting to disturb his still sleeping husband. Suzaku did his best to not make the bed shift as he got in it. Of course, that did nothing when he saw Lelouch shifting on the mattress until he was in between his legs. It was almost as if his husband wanted to be cradled by him completely in attempts to feel his warmth. That was fine. Suzaku wanted it this way. Well, he wanted to cuddle Lelouch in general. This was one of the best ways so he can ensure the love of his life can sense his presence entirely because of his blindness.

Honestly, Suzaku feels closer to Lelouch because they communicate with touch. It probably seems impossible but that was something the brunet felt within their unique connection. As he thought this, he felt Lelouch wrap his arms around him tighter.

Suzaku smiled.

Of course Lelouch is awake. Suzaku had known his husband does this for a while until he comes home from work at night. It made the Knight extremely happy his Prince waited for him but it also worried him that Lelouch would willingly put his delicate condition at risk because of him. Well, the brunet plans to take care of him if he happens to get sick again.

As he felt the other male wrap his arms around him, Suzaku could feel the warmth emitting from his love. It really felt like Lelouch was pouring his love into him, making his heart feel all warm and fuzzy. It's amazing how his husband can make him feel as if he was falling in love with him for the first time. Lelouch is truly his soul mate. Everything regarding Lelouch just fit so well with himself. His husband even fit into his arms perfectly.

After a few moments, Lelouch relaxed in his arms completely and fell asleep for real this time. Suzaku didn't mind being a pillow for his husband. It felt nice to have Lelouch sleep on him anyway. The brunet played with his hair as he watched the sunrise. At that moment, he heard his door open just a little bit then spotted a brunette child peeking into their room. His and Lelouch's four year old daughter. Her amethyst eyes looked up at her father curiously then smiled. She was about to say something before Suzaku made a shushing motion with his hand.

 _'She hasn't seen me in a while. Maybe I should let her sleep in the bed with me and Lelouch...'_ He was about to tell her to come on but then he noticed Euphie tapping his daughter on her shoulder. A few soft sentences were murmured between them before they finally departed, closing the door behind themselves again. _'I guess I'll see my daughter later.'_

After placing a kiss on the top of Lelouch's head, Suzaku leaned back on the pillow and relaxed, soon closing his eyes as they became too heavy and too much of an effort to keep open. His arms stayed wrapped around his husband in a protective and loving manner.

 _'I could stay like this forever.'_ It was the last thing he thought before his mind succumbed to the inevitable thing called sleep. His dreams will consist of everything good because that's what it felt like to Suzaku.

It really was good right now, his life. And honestly, he would not have it any other way. He has come such a long way and now he has someone to love who loves him back. Everything felt so right to him in his new life with Lelouch. He intends to keep this life with his love thriving until he stops breathing.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** This particular drabble is associated with my AU Suzaku roleplay blog. The AU is made with my main (and favorite) Lelouch. I love our AU very much so I felt like I should show that by writing this drabble. (I'm making this a part of a drabble series. I will try to get it to work for me. ovo;;) I should note that their daughter (named Clarissa) is born of surrogacy in our AU.
> 
> I also drew a picture to go along with it: <http://kaishiru.tumblr.com/post/102083448553/another-drawing-i-did-of-mine-and-kaitos-au>


End file.
